fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy Netero
Roy Netero (ロイネテロ Roi Netero) is the creator, and only user of Operation Magic. Commonly known as the “'Surgeon of death'” since he has the word “'Death'” tattooed on his fingers and because of his reckless actions a few years ago.He is the son of Fiore’s number one surgeon Deiday Netero. After being publicly announced as a major threat by the Magic Council for his odd magic, he now goes by the alias “'Jin Orori'” A doctor in Crocus. Appearance: Roy is a slim man of a relatively tall height. He has short black spiky hair under a furry cap, sideburns extending to his jawline and a small black goatee. He wears a yellow t-shirt which has his signature logo imprinted on, with black long sleeve and a black jacket with white markings over the shirt and dark blue, long boots. It also seems that he have his ears pierced since there are gold earrings attached to them. He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms, on both of his hands, are letters spelled as D E A T H tattooed in black on each of the back of his fingers. He also has a black cross on the back of both of his hands. On his chest, he has a tribal-style heart tattoo with his logo on it. He has simpler heart tattoo on his shoulders and his logo tattooed on his back. He usually carries his sword in his hand being of abnormal length rather than attaching it to him. Personality: Roy is a very laid-back, sadistic person, though he wouldn't seem to be such of a first impression. He rarely talks had the subject been anything other than medicine, interested enough, he'd become quite the talkative individual. He usually gives off a calm demeanor however, behind that calm lies a storm processing. In his youth, he was an outrageously turbulent kid, nearly never seen saddened regardless of the situation. Now however, after his father's death he turned into a repressed sadist, insecure around strangers and growing a flawed belief that no one beside himself and his mother is trustworthy. Beside that, he is mostly nonchalant and rather relentless, often speaking in a manner, most listeners would need a thesaurus to apprehend. Despite his attitude, Roy's is quite composed, the only situations he's seen disordered is when either heavily annoyed, embarrassed or in the presence of fish. He heavily dislikes fish and it's products, and umeboshi (pickled ume fruit), saying he’d prefer to die than even have a little taste of them. Magic and Abilities: Roy uses a type of caster magic he created on his own called Operation Magic, which allows him to create a spherical territory of frozen ethernano signified by a light blue hue. In this territory, he is capable of manipulating anything, and everything within it, applying telekinetic abilities and breaking most physical laws. The weakness of the magic however, is the concentration required to use it. To activate several of the spells, Roy needs to gesture with his palm differently for each individual spell, which could be fatal when opposed by a fast enough opponent. Spells: * ROOM (ルーム Rūmu): Foreboding all of the spells, is the most basic necessity in order to use the magic, is the spherical territory created by completely putting every single ethernano atom in the selected territory to halt, freezing the particles and then manipulating each atom individually to his will. Within the "ROOM", the user is granted telekinetic, oriental and anatomic control over each, and every object. To maintain the territory, the user is required to never lose concentration else it would disperse and the ethernano particles will return to their normal flow. * Resect (立九斗 Risekyutō): Roy cleanly cuts his target without actually harming them either directly, or from distance. The separated body parts remain connected, and their blood circulation is not affected at all, instead of a wound, the cut spots become a clean, irremovable black layer of ethernano that acts as a connection between the dissected parts. * Chaos (カオス Kaosu): Within the space, Roy can switch the places of any object inside. Roy showed that he can use this technique to swap non-physical items such as minds, effectively putting one person in another one's body. If given the chance needed, Roy would make a quadrate cut on the victim's chest and remove their heart via a swift thrust motion, although if the 'hearts' are already not in the original body he simply needs to make a gesture. He can also use this move to switch himself with other objects in order to dodge attacks or for transportation purposes. * Flick (フリック Furikku): Roy uses his ability to levitate an object within his ROOM in a telekinetic manner. To use this technique, Roy merely needs to point his index upwards. It is powerful enough to lift buildings and some of the surrounding earth into the air. He can also use Flick to lift thorns off the earth, mostly to impale his enemies thought they could be easily dodged through sufficient perception. * Scrutiny (精査（スクルチニ）''Sukuruchini''): By condensing the ethernano particles in the air in a certain area before the user, the pressure creates a humid ambiance, liquefying into a screen of sort which enables the user to see through his enemies much like an x-ray machine. * Enjinto (円刃刀 Enjintō, literally meaning "Scalpel"): By striking the opponent's chest either with his bare hand or using his sword to expel their hearts out inside a glass-like cube. The heart becomes vulnerable and exposed to all outer effects. It gives Roy the complete control over his opponents for squeezing it causes them great pain, stabbing it however may lead to instant death. * Counter Shock (カウンターショック Kauntā Shokku): Roy places both of his palms onto his opponent and releases a strong electrical surge like a defibrillator. This technique was strong enough to defeat a B-Class monster. He can also execute this technique with any of his fingers or a single palm. * Radio Knife (ラジオナイフ Rajio Naifu): Roy charges his sword with electricity in a similar manner to his Counter Shock move and then quickly slashes his enemy, which results in the target being separated while also suffering an electric shock. The cut, like a normal Resect cut does not harm the target however, the difference is that the target is unable to reattach themselves for a few minutes after the cut has been made. History: Roy had a cheerful childhood, being the only son of his loving mother and father, he was an all day happy kid, surrounded by dozens and dozens of friends. At the age of 10 he showed great knowledge in medics he earned by accompanying his father almost all the time, and was regarded as a prodigy, and possibly the future heir to the “'Best Surgeon'” title after his father. Despite being years ahead of his classmates in general knowledge and medics, he wanted to stay with them and continue on a normal pace so he wouldn’t have to leave his friends. Five years later, Deiday was diagnosed with a fatal disease that even he himself had no cure for. Upon hearing of the shocking news, Roy decided to roam around the continent in search for someone to help heal his father. He wandered every corner of the country, aimlessly without use. However, along his journey he stumbled upon magic which raised his interest greatly, he decided to invest all of the remaining time he had before the assumed doom of Deiday into learning magic and developing a type of magic that would help him do so. Two years passed and Roy decided to return to Fiore after developing Operation Magic, confident in his skills to hopefully be able to cure his father. The journey from the furthest west to Fiore was not an easy walk, taking almost a week before he arrived to the town and rushed to his house only to find out that Deiday, has died only two days earlier. Roy was broken, frustrated and utterly injured in his soul, placing the blame upon himself and constantly murmuring if he had arrived a little earlier, if he had developed his magic quicker, if and if. It wasn’t before 6 more months that he recovered from the incident, deciding to protect what he has remaining, his mother at all cost however, an officer who was present during the time Roy mentioned his magic reported him to the council who, interested in this new magic sent Wizard Saint candidate Marshall Kyros to review, and learn the magic in hopes of helping the country. When the candidate arrived, he was greeted by a lifeless, angered Roy and when Kyros asked Roy to teach him Operation Magic, Roy declined and said that he is not willing to share his hard work and especially something so dangerous with untrustworthy people which angered Kyros very much however, he continued to insist on learning the magic and Roy kept refusing. Unable to tolerate him anymore, Roy used his sword and sliced Kyros in half using his magic. The officers who were with Kyros at the time attacked Roy only to be caught under his manipulating palms. It was then that Kyros, with his upper half managed to contact the council and told them about everything that happened, Roy who heard the official went to him and removed his eyes in order to keep the council from recognizing him through them, keeping them with him, he teleported his mother to the neighboring house before leaving the capital, escaping the council’s palms who, announced his name as a major threat to the entire country and should be disposed of upon sight. A few weeks later Roy heard of a terrible disease that spread between children in Crocus, knowing that the council does not recognize him by his face, he changed his name to Jin Orori and return to the capital as a foreign doctor, there to cure the children from their diseases. Quotes: * (To Deiday) “I don’t want to be famous, I don’t want my name to reach the heavens, as long as I can help others, anything else doesn’t matter.” * (To a friend) “If we aren’t together, then what type of friends does that make us?” * (To Kyros) “I will not share my knowledge with you untrustworthy lads.” * (To an officer) “If you believe this, what you’re doing right now, is justice, then this county is corrupt to it’s very core.” * (To a patient) “Every heart beats it’s last beat one day, that is the inevitable truth, but I will not allow that truth to occur when I can forbid it.” Trivia: * His name originated from his mother’s absurd obsession over anime, naming him after two of her favorite characters “Roy Mustang” And “Isaac Netero”. * His favorite food is onigiri.